Lobby pans, which are also known as dust pans, are well known in the prior art. In particular, lobby pans are used as a temporary receptacle for small amounts of waste, such as dust, candy wrappers, discarded food, etc., as well as refuse, such as vomit, animal feces, etc. Lobby pans are used in individual dwellings, but their use is especially widespread in commercial settings, such as office buildings, hospitals, food industry sites such as kitchens and restaurants, schools, etc.
Generally, a lobby pan will comprise a receptacle that is pivotally mounted to a shaft using any of the well-known pivotal mounting means in the art. The shaft can be connected to a handle including, for example, an aperture by which the lobby pan can be hung. When downward pressure is applied to the handle, the receptacle portion will pivot downward to allow waste and refuse to be swept into it. When upward pressure is applied to the handle, the receptacle portion will swing upwards, thereby preventing waste and refuse from falling out. In the upward position, the receptacle portion can be locked in place using a mechanism known in the art, such as a slot and hook. Alternatively, in the upward position, the lobby pan can be unlocked.